kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerwain
Gerwain (aka Gervain) was the Prime Minister of Daventry. He was the chief adviser to King Graham. He was the author of the court chronicle detailing Graham's quest to win his queen. Background Gerwain was originally prime minister of Good King Edward and served him for over twenty years until Edward's sudden death. After Graham viewed his future wife in Merlin's Mirror, Gerwain suggested that the king host a celebration, and invite all the maidens of marriageable age from his whole kingdomKQ2Man, pg. After Graham returned from Kolyma, Gerwain chronicled the king's adventurers there, his wedding, and his wedding celebrationKing's Quest Companion, pg. Gerwain was not particularly happy with Graham having left Daventry to find a wife. He believed Graham's duties were at home, near to his subjects, and he worried that he had put himself at too much a risk considering he had no heirs.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 61 He also had reservations about Graham having married Valanice quickly without proper dowry or period of courtship. He also thought it wasn't proper that Graham wed far away from his own land, out of sight of his own subjects. He was a little upset that the king married without seeking his advice and approval. He also had reservations about Graham traveling unprepared without weapons or provisions.KQC, 2nd Edition, 63 Although some may have judged Gerwain's objections to be petty, Graham told him he should continue speaking his mind, especially when it was contrary to his thoughts.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 62 He however, wished them a long and successful marriage. Years later, Gerwain gave the king poor advice, suggesting that he sacrifice innocent girls including Princess Rosella to the three-headed dragon. Gerwain later retired from from King's Graham's service because the king needed and desired younger advisers, ones lest apt to recommend the sacrifice of maidens to dragons. Their parting was amicable, and he planned on moving to a small cottage in the forest and raise snails.King's Quest Companions, 2nd Edition, 467, 468 Personality and traits He is one who is willing to speak his mind, but is perhaps a tad paranoid about the king, and the most swayed towards fear of the Three-Headed Dragon. He was a wise Prime Minister for at least early under Grham's reign but considered to have turned foolish in older age. As the prime minister his job overlaps with that of the seneschal, he is in charge of advising the king, setting up the fiests/festivals, and help design the kingdom's laws, as well as taking care of the castle when the king is away. See Also *Prologue (KQ2) *Romancing the Throne: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part II Behind the scenes Gerwain appears in the King's Quest Companion, and the original manual for KQ2AGI. In the King's Quest Collection editions of the manual the name of the character was spelled Gervain (the w in the previous spelling was probably pronounced with a v). It remained Gerwain in all editions of King's Quest Companion however. Gerwain appears to be a variant of "Gawain", one of the Knights of the Round Table. It's not entirely clear how the position of Prime Minister relates to that of the Seneschel which seems to hold a similar high ministerial status in the kingdom (but more logistical than 'advisor'). Gerwain and Oswold would clearly have served in the kingdom around the same time. An unnamed Daventry Official, a minister of the kingdom appears in KQ8. However it is unclear if that is a prime minister or simply one of the lesser ministers in the kingdom. If a prime minister it is possible that he was Gerwain's replacement. One account speaks of Graham and Valanice having a wedding ceremony in Castle Daventry perhaps one year before the twin's birth, perhaps 1 year after returning from Kolyma (Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway & The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry), it maybe possible that Gerwain convinced them to have a second ceremony within Daventry for appearances for the Daventry public. It maybe possible that Gerwain can be seen in the Crowd that were in attendance when Edward passed away. Gerwain (unofficial) See Gervain (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Humans Category:Ministers Category:Chroniclers Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Prime Ministers Category:Advisers